Rojavaball
Autonomous Administration of North and East Syriaball (Rojavaball) |nativename = : الإدارة الذاتية لشمال وشرق سوريا : Rêveberiya xweseriya Bakur û Rojhilata Sûriyê |founded = 2013 |image = Sketch-1576949950051.png |caption = Democracy works in Syria! |government = Autonomous region of Syria (de facto) Libertarian Socialist federated semi-direct Democracy |language = Kurdish, Arabic, Syriac-Aramaic |capital = Ayn Issaball (previously Qamishliball) |affiliation = Syriaball and Kurdistanball |friends = Assyriaball Armeniaball Turkish Kurdistanball Iranian Kurdistanball Iraqi Kurdistanball (neutral) Yazidiball Syriaball (sometimes) |enemies = Barbarians Turkeyball FSAball (some factions) |intospace = No |status = I killed ISIS! You're next, Turk, if yuo don't give Afrin! }} , officially the Autonomous Administration of North and East Syriaball (formerly the Democratic Federation of Northern Syriaball), sometimes called Western Kurdistanball, is an autonomous, Kurdish, Arab, Assyrian, Armenian, Turkmen, Circassian and Chechen region in Syriaball, he actually fight in Syrian Civil War. He gained autonomy during Syrian Civil War. Relationships Friends * Assyriaball: We fight those damned jihadists together. He is part of the Syrian Democratic Forces also. * PKK: Brother who is being held by the great opressor and helps me against the Satan puppets. * Yazidiball: Iraqi brother who became trapped in a mountain by the evil satanists. However, with a little help, he escaped and now fights them. * Franceball: Gibs weapons. * Russiaball: Gibs weapons and teaches me how to remove terrorists. * Iranian Kurdistanball: Brother who lives with Iranball. * SDF-aligned rebels: Good arabs that help me. Also part of the SDF. * Israelcube: Good Friend That Support Me Independence Neutral * USAball: He also gibs weapons to me and supports democracy. BUT OF WHAT!?! YUO LEAVINGS ME?? DONT LEAVE ME PLOX! * Iraqi Kurdistanball: Brother. Helped me in Kobani, but is friend of the great oppressor! * Syriaball: At first we didn't get along because he didn't give Kurds citizenship and banned my language at school but however in the Syrian Civil War we have worked together and destroyed terrorists. Especially ISISball. He promised us that once ISIS has been defeated, we would be granted autonomy and hopefully our people would be tolerated once the war is over. Turkey and his FSA is our enemy and we must fight side by side. * FSAball: Very mixed views on him. Some of his factions are my allies and oppose terrorism and sharia law but some are sharia and ISIS loving terrorists who are backed by The tyrant and Wahhabi Enemies * Turkeyball: YOU ARE EVIL! STOP OPPRESSING KURDS! STOP AIDING JIHADISTS! YOU PREVENT THE MIDDLE EAST PEACE! I HOPE USA KICKS YOUR BUTT OUT OF NATO! YOU ARE THE GREAT TYRANT ** Turkey-backed Free Syrian Army aka Syrian National Army: DIRTY TURKISH PUPPETS! YOUR DEMOCRACY IS A LIE! * ISISball: I never thought that I would say that, but YOU ARE WORSE THAN TURKEY! 2019 WORST YEAR OF YOUR LIFE, BEST YEAR FOR ME! HAHAHA YUO ARE DEAD! * Islamist rebels: YOU ARE ALSO BAD! SHARIA LAW ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LAW! I REALLY DON'T SEE A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND TURKEY! Gallery From Rojava with love.png Prochorient10.gif Syrian civil war in a nutshell.jpg Category:Syriaball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Kurdistanball Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Aramaic Speaking Countryball Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Syriac Speaking Countryball Category:Socialist Category:Anti-Fascists